It almost worked
by Insane is my name
Summary: Kagome is becoming tainted, slowly of course, Naraku sees this and will take the opportunity! Inuyasha speeds the process with his stupidity while Sesshomaru keeps her anger down, somewhat. WARNING FOR KIKYO FANS: slight Kikyo bashing in the beginning. most likely a Kag/Sessh like all the others. Rated T for cursing. Srry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm gonna try another Feudal Era story, I wonder how this one will be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter One****: Forming the plan**

"Dammit Kagome can't you do anything right?!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of her with a scowl on his face, Kagome held her bleeding side. Her quiver of arrows on her back and her bow in her hands, she had a wince on her face. Sango rushed to her side but Kagome waved her off while glaring at her doggy ear friend.

"It wasn't my fault the damn thing caught me off balance!" She argued not noticing the puddle of blood leaking to the ground. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, his nose going in the air.

"You just don't have grace like Kikyo does," he told her ignoring the gut feeling he should shut his mouth. Yeah he knew it wasn't her fault, even Kikyo couldn't dodge the claws of the lizard demon. But she could most likely be able to shoot it before it got near her.

"Inuyasha," Sango warned from Kagome side, she knew how sensitive she was on the topic. When they would take a bath Kagome would usually vent out on her, silently crying.

"Don't Sango, let him talk." Kagome told her concern friend and looked at the half demon she called a friend. She wanted to hear what he had to say and she had a few things to say herself. She ignored the blood flowing down her side and how her vision got blurry.

"Kikyo knows how to kill on the first try, her grace is enchanting, her reflexes are incredible, and she is very skillful. You should learn a thing or two from her. We know you need it more than anything." Inuyasha told her proudly that made Kagome angry and embarrassed. She quickly squashed it, she wanted to hear this and she was going to listen to it.

"You are very clumsy, can barely stand on your own two feet. You need improving on your aim and I know for a fact that you have horrible reflexes. You probably don't even know what the word skillful means," Inuyasha continued and even now Miroku was alarmed. Kagome stood there with clenched fist and instead of tears in her eyes, her left eye twitched. He looked closer and saw her aura was slowly, at the pace of a snail, turning black.

"Inuyasha I think that is enough," Miroku tried while Sango and Shippo tried to get Kagome away by telling her she needed to get those wounds looked at. She kept refusing.

"I have a few things to say too Inuyasha," Kagome said and Inuyasha turned to her, amber eyes on her. Her eyes met his and he held his breath. They were shining brightly, a fire in them.

"You have no right standing there talking about being graceful because you swing your sword like a madman. You aren't skillful either, you jump into combat without thinking, and if you didn't have demon qualities you wouldn't have good reflexes. I can tell you who is graceful, who is skillful, who does have amazing reflexes though," Kagome told him, each word getting angrier.

"Your half-brother. Lord Sesshomaru is your Kikyo. You can learn a thing or two from him, so before you belittle me you should think about your own self!" Kagome hissed with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha growled at the mention of Sesshomaru, she knew how much he couldn't stand that bastard.

"I'm ready Sango," Kagome told her without breaking her stare from Inuyasha's furious ones. She let a smile grace her face when she turned to Sango who quickly took her to the side and began looking her over, fussing over her like a mother would. Shippo holding her hand and softly talking to her.

"Inuyasha we tried to tell you to quiet but you do not listen, we told you that for a reason," Miroku whispered angrily. He dragged the fuming dog demon to the other side of came, farther from the others. Inuyasha ignored him and kept cursing and shouting.

"Inuyasha please shut up and listen. You did not pay attention," Inuyasha glared at him gripping his sword.

"You keep saying that but what is there to pay attention too! The stupid wench thinks she can talk to me like that!" Inuyasha shouted pacing back and forth before stopping and punching the tree.

"Comparing me to that bastard, I should kill her," he mumbled angrily but paid no mind to Miroku, who tuned him out.

_'Maybe it was just in the moment, she can't really be getting __**that**__ angry which can taint her' _he thought walking away from the ranting hanyou. He headed back to camp, obviously Inuyasha wasn't going to listen plus he wanted to watch Kagome a bit more.

When he got there he saw Sango trying to calm down a hysterical Shippo. He walked towards them and looking around. Kagome wasn't in sight.

"Where's Kagome-sama?" he asked sitting down in front of Sango, she turned to him with a worried face.

"She said she was going to take a bath, when I asked if she wanted company she said no. Shippo even tried to go and she told him she wanted to be alone before walking away." Miroku was worried, Kagome loved company and he knew that when she took baths she cried to relieve her anger and other things. She was an emotional person.

"My dear Sango," Sango looked over at her perverted friend. She was still holding Shippo who began to fall asleep from crying so much.

"Yes Houshi-sama?" she asked gently putting the distress sleeping Kitsune in Kagome's sleeping bag. She turned to sit crossed legged in front her friend, noticing his slightly panicked face.

"I was wondering if you happened to see Kagome's aura?" he slowing asked looking around to see if Inuyasha came back.

"No I didn't, why?" Sango sitting straight, her attention fully on her friend. Miroku debated on if he should tell her, he might be worried for nothing and get Sango all worked up as well. However he shouldn't take this lightly, Kagome rarely ever got this mad to where it affected her aura.

Kagome slid under the hot spring, her eyes closing when her head went under. She stayed under for a few minutes and she slowly came up to where it reached her neck. She wiped her hair back, she leaned her head back onto the rock she was near.

She just finished bathing and she was just relaxing in the hot water, listening to the things around her. Not too long she saw a soul collector passing by and she rolled her eyes.

'_It's like the bitch is following us, she might as well join us instead of acting like fucking stalker_' she thought bitterly. She gasped and sat up quickly, horrified she thought such negative things. Sure she was a harsh on the Kikyo thing but she did have a reason. Kikyo did have part of her soul and she couldn't take it back without Inuyasha jumping on her back plus with his constant comparison of the dead miko was getting quite annoying.

"One day I will get my soul back Kikyo, It'll be just me and you. You'll regret coming back to life," she whispered to herself softly and closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

Naraku sat in his palace with a malicious grin on his face as he stared into Kanna's mirror at the Miko. He could sense her anger and her hatred growing, though it was slow he knew it was only a matter of time before it continued at a faster pace.

"Kanna, show me the half breed and the undead priestess," Naraku ordered the emotionless girl, watching the mirror of the sleeping miko ripple into two figures. Naraku snarled at the sight, they were in a loving embrace against a tree. He could see their mouths moving and times like this he wished Kanna's mirror had sound.

"Kagura," he called to the wind sorceress in the corner of the room, playing with her small feather watching it slowly drop to the ground before picking it up only to drop it again.

"Yes Naraku?" Kagura asked looking over with bored red eyes into devious crimson ones.

"I want you to go to Inuyasha and Kikyo and listen in on what they are saying. Take Kanna with you," He ordered before pushing Kanna gently towards the older woman. (A/N: *gasp* he was gentle!)

Kagura and Kanna nodded before walking out of the palace before hopping onto Kagura's feather and taking off to the sky.

_'What are you planning to do Naraku?'_ Kagura thought looking back at the palace.

When Kagura and Kanna got to the couple they were still in the embrace. They sat on the floating feather as close as they could without the hanyou detecting their scent and where they could hear properly.

"Inuyasha I am not sure about this," Kikyo started with a frown on her porcelain face. Inuyasha frowned too with his ears flattened to his head, he slowly let his grip on her cold hands lessen but kept hold of her hands.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked worried and confused. Kikyo gave him a look that said it all but it was like he didn't understand it.

"Inuyasha we both know your group does not like me, especially my reincarnation," Kikyo told him and he blew out a breath of relief that she wasn't rejecting him.

"Don't worry about it Kikyo. The group wants this journey over as much as I do so they wouldn't mind if you joined, Kagome likes about everyone and gives second chances." Inuyasha told her holding her hand tighter.

Kagura shook her head at them, _'The mutt is unbelievable. I wonder what those mikos sees in him,'_ she thought disgustedly. She forced herself to continue watching the couple though.

"But-" Inuyasha cuts her off with a chaste kiss to her lip, silencing her.

"No, Kikyo. You're my mate and I do not want you traveling alone even if you are not so far away. You're joining," Inuyasha told her pulling her closer. Kikyo nodded, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. Soon it got heated and Kagura decided to head back, she and Kanna did not need to see that.

Naraku looked towards them when they entered the window. They hopped off and Kagura claimed the now miniature feather.

"What did you find out?" he asked when they said nothing. They sat down looking at each other before turning back to him.

"They were discussing her joining the group," Kanna said after another short silence, Naraku grinned. _'Perfect'_ he thought. No doubt Kagome would freak when he let her join the group and if he was correct then the longer she stayed the faster she would get angrier and _then _he could take her and well let's just say he had ideas.

"And then he called her his mate," Kagura added s few seconds later. They both closed their eyes when he let out a loud celebrating laugh. Kagura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you wanted Kikyo?" Kagura wondered watching when he stopped his laughing. He turned to the window and looked at the scenery.

"I did… when she was alive. But now there is something different I want and it's something most pleasing," he told his minions.

Kagura and Kanna looked at each other, Kanna even let a little worry creep to her eyes and Kagura let a worry frown grace her face.

"I got some planning to do," Naraku said aloud still looking out of the window. Kagura and Kanna sighed under their breaths, only wondering what chaos he was about to bring.

A/N: I liked the ending better than the beginning. I'm already planning some things for the "chaos" which won't be _**so**_ bad. Warning some of the chapters will not have titles cuz I'm not that good at them. I hope this one will be popular. Please review.

Question: what do you think Naraku is planning?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that the story titles and the chapters may not fit together so please do not get made over that stupid error, I'm not good at chapter titles! Thank you and on with the story.**

**Chapter Two: Kikyo joins and Kagome's bitter**

The group stared at the female standing by Inuyasha's side, their eyes wide and mouth dropped. Kikyo stared back with nervousness and clung to Inuyasha like a lifeline, her eyes mainly focused on Kagome. Everyone looked towards Kagome when she crossed her arms.

"Welcome to the group," Kagome said between clenched teeth and a forced smile. She was trying to make an effort at least. Kikyo nodded back at her and opened her mouth to say something but he felt like she had cotton in her mouth. Sango looked at Inuyasha and turned to Kagome, not sparing Kikyo a look.

"There is no reason for this "special" entrance considering we all know Kikyo so can we get a move on?" Kagome asked annoyed starting to walk forward. Sango walked past the couple and after Kagome. Miroku and Shippo stood there in shock still before running after the girls leaving the two behind.

"Told you she gives everyone a second chance." Inuyasha told her with a smile and squeeze. Kikyo nodded softly and took a look towards the group.

_'This is gonna be a long journey,' _she thought walking by Inuyasha's side quietly like she wasn't even there. It was very tense, no one dared making a sound. It didn't help the fact that Inuyasha kept trying to catch up with the girls and pushed her towards them during the conversation.

"Inuyasha we need to go West," the silence was broken by Kagome and everyone turned to her.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked in his gruffly voice. Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes that were quite scary but he continued to stare at her anyway.

"What the hell do you think? There's a jewel shard," she spat and Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"What the hell you getting so angry for?" Inuyasha yelled furiously, he always did have a short fuse.

Naraku grinned, once again looking through Kanna's mirror. Kagome was getting even more furious, considering she was angry from yesterday and it was only adding on. He could only imagine when he gets her in his hands how feisty she'll get.

Though he was expecting more of a reaction from her when they saw Inuyasha bring Kikyo into the clearing, the one he got was just as good. When she keeps it in the more it bottles up and the more the jewels will react even more violently to its keeper's emotions. He rubbed his hands together happily and continued to watch the young angry miko.

"Kagome my dear, you are proving to be very useful," He whispered looking over at the jewels he had which was glowing a darker purple before turning back to Kanna's mirror with a wider wicked smile.

Kagome couldn't stop glaring at Inuyasha, he had the nerve to bring the stupid soul stealing woman into the group and try to make them have a conversation knowing she wasn't Kikyo's biggest fan.

_'Stupid bitch,' _she thought turning away from Inuyasha and looked forward before pausing to hold her chest with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, being the first one to notice her. She felt his eyes on her for a while now, ever since the argument with Inuyasha yesterday. Kagome waved it off and continued walking, her eyes forward.

"Nothing," she said, Miroku took a glance at Sango who gave him a worry glance back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously, something was wrong with her and he will find out.

After a while of walking in a very tense silence they stopped to make camp for the night. Everybody moved to their own side of the camp, Kagome was with Shippo near the trees, Sango and Miroku was near the fire with Kilala on her lap, and Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a tree.

Kagome was thinking back to the pain in her chest, she knew it had to do with the jewel and she just wonder what it could mean.

"Lady Kagome," Kagome turned and saw the Miroku standing there, he had a smile on his face and she stood up with her own.

"Miroku, what do you need?" Kagome sat back down and patted a spot next to her and Miroku gladly took it. They sat in a brief silence while he looked at his companion. She seemed ok but he was getting more nervous after the little chest thing earlier he was starting to panic if his theory turned out to be correct.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Miroku. What's on your mind?" Kagome questioned curiously. Shippo looked over from his mother's lap and looked into his violet eyes, would he ask Kagome what he overheard him and Sango talking about yesterday?

"I was wondering how you were holding up, you know with the whole you know what situation." Miroku stated nodding towards the couple in the tree, Kagome sighed and leaned on Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku," Kagome blew out an exasperated breath, "I am perfectly fine though lately I have been feeling a little bitchy," she whispered so softly so their hanyou friend in the tree wouldn't hear it. Kagome gave a chuckle and a slight shake of the head.

"Maybe it's the fact that the love of your life has some other woman on his arm." Miroku suggested and Kagome turned towards him angrily.

"He is not the love of my life and I could care less about some woman he has on his arm. Listen Miroku I had feelings but he obviously wanted someone else," Kagome took a pause and her eyes softened," Someone better than me. I accepted it and I don't love him anymore." Kagome finished strongly, not caring if Inuyasha heard her.

"Kagome I have some concerns about you that I think you should consider listening to," Miroku told her softly and Kagome looked at him. She nodded in understand, "Of course Miroku," she answers back. They looked each other in the eye before Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome can we go to sleep now?" he asked with pleading green eyes she couldn't say no to plus she was kind of tired herself. She nodded and stood up with a stretch before giving a nod to Miroku before taking the young Kitsune in her arms.

"Tomorrow Miroku, if you would like to talk then," Kagome told him when she got into her sleeping bag, Shippo clinging to her chest for warmth. He had a small smile on her face and Kagome felt the pain in her chest lessen at the sight of her precious son.

**A/N: I wanted to ask if you guys understood that Kagome's anger for Kikyo is corrupting the jewel and that the more she gets happy the more the pain in her chest (which is the corrupting jewel) with lessen. Sesshomaru may be joining in the next chapter I just got to fit how. Until next time… Oh yeah please review for me?**


End file.
